Golden Age Golden Iris
Personality Aaron keeps 1 thing above everything else. Peace. Peace of mind. Peace of the world around us. He had this mentality from when he was a kid. He always wanted to help people. Helping others and seeing their smiles is what makes Aaron’s day great and successful. During his time as a Monk he found true piece of mind and learned to fully control his temper. Once he became a Pro Hero he has never killed a single villain and even forgives every villain he catches. He thinks that by doing good the good will certainly come back. Backstory Aaron Fei was born in China to mixed parents. His father was Chinese and mother was American. He lived his life in a small village near a temple so he often saw Monks doing their training and helping out people. That inspired Aaron to start helping out others too and seeing an old lady smile and thank him after he helped her carry the bags made his heart melt. He knew that he wanted to do that for the rest of his life. He joined the temple at 9 and spent 15 years there. When he was 24 he took hero exam in China and became a pro hero. He always gave his money to charity and never once have killed a villain. At 50 he got a big reward for his work in China. Around half of the money went to charity and another half was used to buy a piece of land in Wayhaven and build a Dojo with a tea shop. He chose WayHaven because that is where his mother went after she had a divorce with Aaron’s father. Aaron decided to spent as much time as he can with his mother before she passes away. Resources Owns a Dojo and a Tea shop Equipment/Weaponry Paper fan, 5 capsules with water and a staff. Specializations He knows few martial arts like Kung Fu and Taekwondo but he rarely fights so those are only for self defence and helped him reach his ascendence. Quirk Golden Palm. The quirk gives the user few abilities. First is that whatever liquid he touches he can “Purify”. All it does it make the liquid taste really good and purifies it of all diseases, viruses and harmful components. It also gives it really small healing factor that can heal any bruises or small cuts and restore a bit of stamina. The true power of this quirk lies inside of Aaron. He can summon 8 Golden arms from his back that are around 10 m long and the Palm is 2 m horizontally and 5 m vertically. The golden arms have Durability of 20k N armor. Aaron can move the arms at the speed of 15 m/s. Tho odd thing is that they cannot harm anything. As soon as Aaron will have an ill intention of harming someone like swinging the hand at them then the hand will turn as soft as marshmallow and deal no damage. Hand of Protection: Aaron can place a hand on top of a wounded person. That can detaches from the arm and the arm vanishes.The hand that detached turns into a protective capsule that keeps the person unharmed. It takes 30k N total damage to destroy the Capsule. While person is inside a capsule their wounds are slowly being healed. Shallow cuts and bruises are healed in 1 turn. Broken bones and deep cuts are healed in 3 turns. After a certain person is fully healed the hand automatically vanishes. It takes 1 hand per person. If person has a life threatening wound then the hand will work as life support and keep them from dying but it will not fully heal them. Hand of Restricton: Aaron can combine 2 hands to form a triangle shape. After 5 seconds of gathering energy he shoots a beam of Light at 50 m/s with 2m diameter that prevents anything it touches from moving. Be it organic or inorganic. The beam binds that object in place. The objects hit by the beam are covered in light that keeps them from moving. During this state nothing can make the object move or free them from the effect until it ends but also the object cannot take any kind of damage (This is basically Zhonya’s Hourglass from League). The effect lasts for 1 turns and this ability costs Aaron 2 arms. He also cannot move while shooting the beam so during the load time Aaron is completely stationary. Cooldown of the ability is 7 turns. Hand Of Divine Harmony: This ability makes all 8 arms shatter. After they do it creates a golden field in 30 m radius around Aaron. The ground in this field starts shining golden light. This field applies 2 effects and Aaron can chose to who applies which of them. He can apply a buff Effect that increases all stats of the person by 50%. Those involving basic human stats like normal durability, speed etc. and Quirk stats. Or he can apply debuff effect that decreases all stats by 75%. This ability only has 50% effect on C ranks and 20% on B ranks. This doesn't Effect people A rank or higher. The Area lasts for 4 turns and objects can leave the field but nothing except projectiles can enter it. Projectile get 10k N force reduction and 15 m/s speed reduction. Hand of flight: Lighthouse edition. Golden Iris can detach his hands and make them fly at 20 m/s in 15 m radius around him. These hands just cannot attack people just like his other moves but they can form either walls or a cube. Light wall: ''By setting 4 arms in right position he can connect them and create a wall. Biggest this wall can get is 5x5 m. This wall can block 50k N and has barrier durability. This wall can stay active for as long as he wants or until destroyed. While using this he is occupying 4 hands which is drawback in itself. If the wall gets destroyed the hands are fine but they cannot make another wall for next 4 turns. ''Light cube: ''The user can trap indefinite amount of people inside a Cube that is created from all 8 hands. This cube has also 50k N barrier durability. Additionally it applies 30% debuff to everyone inside. Biggest this cube can get is 8x8x8 m. These hands also have lift of 100 kg each and allow Iris to fly and carry at least 7 other people with him if they don't exceed the weight limit. Also while arms are detached he cannot use ''Hand of restriction and Hand of divine harmony but he still can use Hand of protection. Versatility Aaron can work as great support and team player. He can heal allies and restrain enemies. He also makes really good tea. Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age NPC Heroes Category:Golden Age NPC Category:All Characters